


Birthday Suit

by Silent_So_Long



Series: Vampires in Berlin (aka Ramm-pires in Berlin) [10]
Category: Rammstein
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Presents, Birthday Sex, M/M, Sexual Content, Suits, Vampire Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 17:27:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5384189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_So_Long/pseuds/Silent_So_Long
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two vampires, and birthday gifts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Suit

**Author's Note:**

> This was written because I wanted to do something to celebrate Paul Landers’ birthday; Paul (like Rammstein) is a constant inspiration to me and he's one of my favourite musicians. Here, Paulchen, have some vampire porn, whether you wanted it or not, haha! XD (In all seriousness, though, I’m hoping he’s having a wonderful day with his lovely wife, and all his loved ones! Happy birthday, Paul! ♥ )
> 
> This also serves as some sort of fill for the following prompt left on tumblr’s otpprompts (despite the fact that I no longer have an account on tumblr! *makes raspberry noises* I have a load of prompts saved from my time there, (both filled and not) still lurking on my hard drive though. XD ): [ Imagine Person A of your OTP taking Person B (the one that cares about their looks the least) out to buy their first suit/dress. (Bonus if B likes the way they look in nicer clothes.) ](http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/132842993858/imagine-person-a-of-your-otp-taking-person-b-the)
> 
> I had to make a few tweaks to the prompt to suit the storyline, because by the time our lovely vampire boys wake up, all the bloody shops are closed! So ... yes, eBay ahoy!

[ ](http://s1368.photobucket.com/user/paulchen2/media/boofdaysuitbefunky_zpslywxgfuh.jpg.html)

****

Paul yawned his way into the living room, skin still warmed from his recent shower. He knew, however that that sensation would not last long; once the glow rendered by the flowing warm waters fled from his body, then his skin would return to its usual chilled state. He still raised an amused smile every time that one of the others in the band touched either Richard or himself, and made the usual round of ensuing complaints about how cold they were. He supposed that if their hearts no longer beat within their breasts, then there was nothing to keep the blood flowing, and therefore certainly nothing to modulate the temperature of their bodies. He was merely glad for the fact that when he touched Richard, and when Richard touched him in turn, that they did not notice the coldness, nor the stillness of their hearts, unless they concentrated, or were especially looking for it.

Richard looked up from the acoustic guitar propped in his lap when Paul entered; a slight smile shadowed across Richard’s lips, even as his fingers danced still across the strings, wringing chords and melody lines from the guitar. Paul smiled in turn, as he crossed the room, with the other vampire‘s gaze still trained heftily upon him; he slumped down lazily beside Richard, body sprawled upon the soft cushions, before his socked foot began to play idly with Richard’s, toes tracing slow lines against the side of his lover’s foot. Richard huffed out a laugh and Paul caught the tail-end of the pleasured shudder that worked his way through his lover’s frame, even as Richard set the guitar aside, with a sigh.

“You’re gonna make a nuisance of yourself, aren’t you?” Richard asked, his sigh still taking up residence in his voice. 

“Not intentionally, Reesh,” Paul said, with a snort of disbelief. “Talk to me. I’m bored.” 

“You’ve only just got out of the shower, Paul. How can you be bloody bored, already?” Richard asked, with an amazed, yet still amused, laugh. 

“I am. Entertain me,” Paul said, as a grin spread across his face at Richard's disbelieving expression.

“Quite the little diva tonight, aren’t you?” Richard asked, as he raised his eyebrows at Paul, mouth twitching with his amusement.

“Takes one to know one, Richard,” Paul said, tongue appearing briefly between his lips as he poked it at Richard. “Learnt the best from you.” 

“Fuck you; you’re an arse-hole,” Richard said, with a shake of his head and a laugh. “Carry on talking to me like that, and I won’t talk to you at all.” 

Paul laughed at Richard’s words and rested his head against the back of the sofa, feeling soft and squidgy cushions give beneath the transference of his weight. He closed his eyes and shifted around upon the cushions, a smile working its slow way across his lips as he did so. He hummed in pleasure when he found the perfect position, before he cracked one eye open. It was as he’d suspected, and Richard’s eyes were resting upon him, with clear interest stamped across his lover's face. Paul reached for him, hand outstretched and hovering in space between them, palm upwards. Richard sighed, as though Paul was asking too much of him, before he rested his hand against Paul’s and Paul, in turn, rested their joined fingers in his lap.

“Come and snuggle with me, Reesh,” Paul said, mock-plaintively, when the other vampire didn't move.

“Come snuggle with me; you’re smaller,” Richard said, with a laughing little frown.

“No need to be personal, love,” Paul said. “Besides, I've just got comfortable.”

“Come and get comfortable with me,” Richard insisted. “You’re the perfect fit against my body.”

“I’m perfect,” Paul repeated, with a grin. “You just said so. I heard you. Now that, I do like.” 

“Shut up. Don’t let it go to your head,” Richard retorted, even as the sofa shifted and squeaked in protest beneath the shifting weight of Paul as he moved again.

Richard held his arm up and waited for the familiar press and weight of his lover against his side, mere seconds before Paul’s head shored up against his shoulder, hair tickling against the curve of Richard's throat. Paul nestled in against Richard's body, elbows and knees digging into innumerable soft and squidgy places until he’d squirmed himself into a more comfortable position. Richard complained about the hurts and ills perpetrated upon his body, yet the complaints were only half meant and were soon soothed away by a kiss from Paul. 

Paul eventually settled, legs stretched across the expanse of Richard's thighs, where the guitar had so recently nestled, one hand rising to stroke against the curve of Richard's throat, fingers gentle and soothing. Richard slid his hands and arms around Paul's waist and snuggled a kiss against the top of Paul's head. Paul sighed and closed his eyes; he smiled at the closeness of Richard, familiar and gentle against him, despite the very real power that he could feel thrumming through his lover’s body, real and strong and magical since they’d both been turned. He could feel it in every flex of Richard's fingers against his body, every sweep of a hand or in the most gentlest of hugs; that Richard could easily hurt with just his hands alone was obvious, yet Paul knew that Richard would never purposefully do so, unless Paul himself expressly gave him permission to do so. He sighed again, and knew that whatever magic was now in Richard's body also lay in his own; he, too, ran the risk of harming Richard inadvertently, yet he knew he had no desire to do so in turn, unless Richard consented to it first. Whilst they were still making some inroads into that, little had been done to test their own limits as to how much they could personally take, and endure. He wondered how much they would dare do to each other as the years rolled by, the world aging around them, whilst they still remained as they now were. 

“Have you gone to sleep, Paulchen?” Richard murmured against him, one broad hand rubbing against the curve of Paul’s back.

“Course not, lover; it's still early. Early for us, that is,” Paul murmured, languidly against him, eyes flickering over to check the time by the clock on the wall. 

Its smooth face read almost ten at night, and they’d been up a couple of hours already, whilst the rest of the world, and indeed their apartment block, was beginning to wind down for the night. Already, they could hear the apartments falling silent, one by one by one, until only theirs would be the only one to retain any sort of life within its walls after the long watches of midnight rolled on into early morning hours. 

“What are you thinking about, then?” Richard asked, as Paul continued stroking his fingers against his throat, soft purrs soon rumbling quietly in Richard's chest at the contact.

Paul smiled at that; Richard really was like the world’s largest vampire-sized cat whenever he truly felt at ease and was comfortable. Paul thought it a shame that those moments were rare, when Richard was at his most unguarded, yet he knew that when those moments came, they almost always were when Richard was with Paul alone. 

“Us. And time,” Paul murmured, eyes drifting closed so that he could better hear and enjoy the sounds of his lover’s contentment. “And of how we’ll always have time to enjoy each other.”

“Hmmm,” Richard said, but it almost was as though he wasn’t exactly listening.

Paul suspected that he could read the most boring political piece from the newspaper and Richard would still hum contentedly beneath Paul’s careful ministrations. Paul laughed more to himself than at Richard, and snuggled closer to his lover; he felt the first press of Richard’s arousal against his thigh, as well as smelt it upon his body. Paul began tracing patterns against Richard’s neck then, fingers tickling and caressing his lover’s skin and jaw, and Richard’s purrs were soon interspersed by the occasional soft moan of pleasure. Paul lifted his head and pressed kisses against the place where his lover’s heart used to beat in his throat, fangs leaving grazing little nicks in their wake and Richard cried out a little more at that. 

“And?” Richard murmured, voice choked with rising pleasure and arousal. “What else were you thinking? Other than time?”

Paul almost stopped stroking Richard then, a little confused as to what he was even talking about, mind too distracted by Richard's arousal and the promise of love-making to concentrate on anything else. 

“I was thinking about power, and magic, and of how I trust you not to hurt me when we're in bed together,” Paul said, with a painful swallow past his own constrictive arousal.

Richard pulled away at that, a surprised expression on his face.

“You trust me?” he asked, as though the very notion of that baffled him.

“Of course,” Paul said, and that in turn surprised him. “With my very life, literally. And you know how hard I find it to trust people, at times.”

“That’s ... wow,” Richard said, as though that idea had genuinely startled him. “Thanks, Paul.”

“Don't ... don't thank me for something like that, Reesh,” Paul said, quietly. “That should be everyone’s right to be trusted, after all. I mean, you trust me, don’t you?

“I always have, Paul,” Richard said, and that was all he really needed to say. 

They sat in silence for a while, Richard's hand rubbing gentle circles against Paul’s shoulder. Paul looked up at the other vampire when Richard moved slightly, an imperceptible movement that a human would have missed yet seemed as expressive as a much grander gesture to a vampire. 

“What is it, lover?” Paul asked, when Richard didn't immediately speak, though it was clear that he wanted to. 

“I was just thinking about something you were saying earlier; about time, and everything,” Richard said, musingly. 

“Hmm-hmm,” Paul prompted when his lover fell silent again.

“I just got to thinking about birthdays,” Richard confessed. “And how you’d be 52, this year.”

“And?" Paul prompted. uncertain as to what the point was. 

“Do you still want to celebrate? Or is it just not worth it?” Richard asked, as he parted his lips wide enough to flash fang, the tip of his tongue tracing long the edge of his left canine. 

“We celebrated yours earlier this year, didn’t we?” Paul pointed out, with a wry, slightly baffled smile.

“Yeah, and Till bought us matching coffins, but that was out of habit, wasn’t it?” Richard asked, but the question was more lost sounded than it should have been. "The celebrations, I mean, not the coffins." 

“I don’t see why we should stop celebrating just because we’re dead. Undead. Whatever,” Paul said, with a dry snort. “Let’s just call it another year survived, another year without being staked or left out in the sun, or exposed to crosses, Holy Water and garlic, or whatever.” 

“I suppose,” Richard said, with a languid shrug. “That’s cause for celebration as well.” 

“Hmm,” Paul agreed, with a nod. 

They both fell silent then, both vampires staring mistily off into space, lost to their own thoughts for a while. Richard was the first to break it, a slight sigh escaping his lips as he rubbed one large hand against Paul’s shoulder describing soothing patterns against his partner. Paul closed his eyes and smiled at the contact, stretching luxuriously beneath it. Richard laughed, long and low yet not mocking, as he curled his fingers about Paul’s chin and lifted his partner's face to his, lips soon pressing hard against his lover's mouth. Paul felt the mash of his fangs against the back of his lips, hard and jutting and real, and he suddenly lapped his tongue out to catch the droplets of blood that pooled upon his lower lip. Richard eased away and stared down into his lover’s face, at the slow smile that curved at Paul's lips gently, eyes slightly hooded with contented laziness. 

“What do you want for your birthday, anyway?” Richard asked, as he rubbed a thumb across Paul's lower lip.

Paul stretched and yawned, before he shrugged, and even that movement seemed fluidly feline and effortless, even from where Paul was trapped against Richard’s bulkier body.

“I don’t care, really,” he said, with a smile. “Anything. You choose.”

Richard sighed, a sound that was trapped halfway between amusement and irritation. 

“You do realise that that’s no help to me at all, don’t you?” he asked. 

“I know, but I can’t help not knowing,” Paul replied, openly laughing at Richard. “I did say that you could choose, you know.”

“How about clothes? You could do with a new suit,” Richard said. “A proper one, that matches, before you say that you’ve got loads of suits. Paul.”

“Shove it up your arse, Richard,“ Paul snorted as he partially turned away, laughing, from Richard. “One that matches, indeed.”

Richard merely shrugged out his bafflement at the other vampire, even as Paul grinned at him, wide enough to flash fangs in the light. 

“How are we gonna get a suit anyway? We can’t very well go in the shops; they’re closed long before we even get up,” Paul pointed out. 

“There’s always eBay,” Richard pointed out.

“Hmm,” Paul nodded, with a shrug, “Go and get your laptop, then.”

“Get off my lap and I will, you heavy bastard,” Richard said, as he tapped lightly at Paul's thigh.

Paul laughed and swung his legs away from Richard's lap, and watched as Paul walked away. Richard returned with the laptop tucked beneath one arm, from where he’d plucked it from the office they shared for their music recording. Paul lifted his legs again and waited for Richard to slot beneath them, before he rested them across his lover’s legs again with a hefty thump. Richard complained and returned in form, by slapping the laptop against Paul’s legs, the corner of which glanced off Paul’s groin. Paul swore loudly, eyes screwed up in sudden agony, yet Richard laughed.

“You can laugh, you bastard,” Paul wheezed out. "You haven’t had a ten ton computer on your dick.” 

“Now who’s the drama queen,” Richard said. “I’ll kiss it better if you want, but the angle's wrong.” 

“You can kiss it better later,” Paul said, with a cheeky wink tipped in Richard’s direction.

Richard huffed even as he powered up the laptop. As soon as the familiar background appeared, resplendent with a picture of Richard and Paul together, arms wrapped around each other, he connected to it the internet and then to eBay. Paul relaxed back against the sofa, only opening his eyes when Richard presented him with possible choices for suits. Whilst some were particularly horrible in the way that Richard’s sometimes wardrobe choice could be, there were a few that Paul liked; in the end he chose a midnight blue velvet suit that Richard thought would bring out the colour of Paul’s eyes.

“I’ll buy you the black shirt and tie I showed you to go with it,” Richard said, as he opened up the appropriate adverts. “You’re gonna look gorgeous in all of this.” 

Paul merely smiled and nodded out his agreement, and watched as Richard finalised the purchases.

****

The clothes, when they arrived, were waiting for Paul and for Richard in their postal hole in the main lobby of their apartment block; Paul was the one to get it, fingers shaking with his excitement. Richard was grinning when Paul let himself back into the apartment; he’d smelt Paul’s excitement from out in the corridor whilst he’d still been in the bedroom changing into a clean pair of jeans. Whilst Richard was wearing nothing else but the jeans after his shower, he still padded out into the corridor and watched as Paul made his way towards him, strong fingers already plucking at the opening of one of the jiffy bags he carried.

“Come in the bedroom,” Richard said, as he beckoned his lover inside. “And try this shit on.” 

Paul nodded and followed Richard back into the room, before he plonked his new goods down upon the bed. Richard sprawled across the bed, head propped upon one hand as he watched Paul tearing into his gifts eagerly. Richard laughed at that; he was thinking that it was like Paul had never received gifts before with how he was going. Paul stuck his tongue out from between suddenly bared fangs before he pulled out the suit from the package. He slid it out of the protective cellophane, before he held the trousers up to his waist, moddeling the new purchase with a cheesy grin upon his face.

“Try them on,” Richard said, with a slight huff of laughter.

Paul nodded and soon stripped out of his own clothes, leaving nothing but his boxers gracing his sleekly muscled frame. He shrugged into the trousers and whilst they were a little loose on him, he knew that he had a belt that would sort the problem out. He pulled the shirt and the tie out of their respective packages before he slid the shirt on, marvelling at how soft and how smooth the material was against his skin. Richard stood then to run exploratory fingers over Paul’s shoulders; he nodded out his agreement and pleasure at the silken material. He then slid one hand over Paul’s hip before he transferred his hand to the other vampire's butt and gave it a squeeze as he leered at Paul.

“I love the feel of velvet,” he said, even as Paul laughed and rolled his eyes at him.

“I’m convinced you really bought this suit for you and not for me,” Paul observed, as a teasing smile tugged at his lips and set his eyes to dancing. 

“Well, it's obviously not for me; it’s too small,” Richard pointed out.

Paul feigned hysterical, silent laugher, before he tutted and rolled his eyes at the now grinning Richard. 

“You knew what I meant. Any excuse for a grope,” Paul said, and poked his tongue between his fangs. 

Richard's grin grew wider and he shrugged, expansively; his silence proved Paul’s assumptions correct. Paul shook his head in amusement, before he then pulled on the tie and expertly knotted it; after Richard had inevitably fussed with the tie to ensure that it laid flat, Paul pulled on the jacket to finish the ensemble. By the greedy look in Richard’s eyes, he knew that his new clothes had met with Richard’s approval. 

He sighed, and said - “I wish I knew what I looked like in this.” 

”Bloody gorgeous,” Richard pointed out.

"I'm not so sure about that, but I'll have to take your word for it," Paul said, as he looked down at his own newly velvet clad body. 

"Well, let me take a photo of you then, if you don't believe me," Richard said, with a snort. "But seriously, you do look gorgeous." 

Paul snorted and tried not to show that he was embarrassed or touched by Richard's biased compliments; instead, he smiled and waited for Richard to root out his camera-phone from the cabinet beside the bed. Richard then took a photo of Paul so that Paul could see his new outfit for himself. Paul nodded, when he finally saw it, pleased with how the clothes looked on him. Richard was close, eyes resting upon him, mouth hovering inches from his cheek. 

"See? It really does suit you," Richard murmured. "Really brings out the colour of your eyes; nice fit on your shoulders and bum, too."

As if to prove his point, Richard groped Paul's velvet clad butt again, leering into the suddenly laughing face of Paul; Paul did not squirm away, or even attempt to put any distance between them. Instead, he merely rested his forehead against Richard's shoulder momentarily, before he pecked a grateful kiss against the other vampire's cheek. 

“Sometimes, you are good at picking out clothing,” Paul said, as he glanced up at Richard cheekily.

“What do you mean - _sometimes?_ ” Richard asked, indignantly. 

“What I said - sometimes,” Paul said, with a snort. “I still haven't forgotten those shirts made of your grandmother's curtains, you know.”

“They were not, you bloody liar. They were lovely shirts,” Richard objected, with a disgusted gasp over Paul's comment. 

“You still knew which ones I meant, Reesh,” Paul remarked, blandly.

Richard opened his mouth and closed it again; Paul laughed because it was obvious that the other vampire didn’t know how to answer that. Paul laughed, before he leant in and pressed an aplogetic, yet still grateful kiss against Richard's mouth; at frst, as though it seemed as though Richard was refusing to return the kiss, yet his body quickly relaxed against the other vampire's, proving that his initial reluctance had been feigned at best. His hands soon returned to Paul's butt, fingers massaging and groping lewdly at his lover.

“Feels nice,” he murmured against Paul’s mouth. "And the velvet, too." 

“Hmm,” Paul agreed, as he cuddled a little closer against Richard's body. "Be even better if I was out of it, though." 

He waggled his eyebrows and grinned at Richard's sudden surprised laugh; Richard carefully began to undress him again, fingers groping and teasing at Paul’s body beneath the velvet and silk. Paul arched into Richard’s touch, eyes closing as he smiled; he groaned when he felt the first press of Richard’s mouth at his throat and the soft lapping of the other vampire's tongue against his skin. He purred quietly before he felt the other vampire chuckle against him, the sound deep and dark and lewd. He whined softly, pawed at Richard’s shoulder insistently before he felt Richard's fangs pressing against his skin; the sharp points of them broke through the flesh and skin and Paul cried out, body arching up into Richard's, as the other vampire began feeding from him gently, each soft suck seeming to arch down into Paul's body and to coil through his dick. 

Richard eased away, finally and Paul's eyes opened as he felt the soft tugs of his lover’s fingers against his belt and his flies; his trousers fell from his hips and he stepped out of the confining material willingly. He stripped himself of his shirt and tie without prompting, Richard's eyes a heavy and appreciative weight against his body. Paul stepped forward and closed the distance between them, fingers snagging in the waistband of Richard’s jeans, before he rubbed them in between the heavy material, and the other vampire’s skin. 

He sighed and leant in, pressed a kiss against Richard's mouth that was filled with nibbling fangs against his lover's soft lower lip and he felt Richard groan into the contact and into his slightly open mouth. Paul undid Richard’s jeans and pulled them from around the other vampire's hips. Richard stepped out of them, and Paul saw then how hard the other vampire was, and smelt his lover’s growing arousal. He licked his lips, tongue dragging against his fangs as his eyes raked over his lover’s body, appreciatively.

They remained silent, bodies coming together and leaning one against the other, hands groping and caressing each other, soft pants breaking free from parted lips as they kissed, and continued to explore each other’s bodies. Paul then allowed Richard to lead him over to the bed, and they curled up easily together, mouths still engaged in exchanging heated kisses. Richard moved only once to get the lube from the bedside cabinet, and Paul settled on his back, willingly, legs hiked up so that his knees almost were upon his shoulders as he waited a little impatiently for Richard to begin preparing him. Richard movements were slow yet purposeful, slick fingers moving at Paul’s entrance; Paul sighed and arched into every touch, every slide of fingers against willing flesh, every moan that leaked past Richard’s lips at the sight of Paul panting and eager upon the bed, hand moving restlessly over Paul’s cock. In time, Richard eased away, to roll on a condom, and to lay atop his lover. He guided himself into the other vampire, soft and drawn out groans leaking past skinned back lips as he did so. 

Their bodies moved slowly and gently together, eyes locked, as Paul raked his fingers over Richard’s back, leaving gentle red welts upon his lover’s skin, body rising so that their chests pressed lightly together. Paul reached between them, to run eager fingers over his erection, Richard's name falling from his lips as he did so. Richard leaned in, stole a kiss from his lover's mouth, before he began rocking harder into Paul's body, and he shuddered when he came, a soft sob of Paul’s name a constant wondrous noise falling from his lips with each rapidly imperfect thrust. Paul arched up into him again, with a rough moan of Richard's name, before he fell back against the mattress with a sigh, and a smile of satiation. Richard eased away before he lay beside his lover, and spoke.

“So. Paul. I take it taht you liked your present, then?” he asked, as he ran one hand over Paul’s sticky abdomen with a bright grin. 

“Maybe, just a little,” Paul said, with a slight grin of his own. “I don’t have to ask if you did.”

Richard's only response was to laugh and to press chuffing kisses against Paul's shoulder.


End file.
